Second Contact
by Siren of Hell
Summary: Set in PoA, sequal to First Contact... The boys are at it again smirk HD slash


Second contact  
  
Author: Siren of Hell  
  
Rating: PG... just kissage  
  
Disclaimer: See that person? The person over there? The one with an 11million dollar holiday house she visits once every two years? Yeeeeeeeeah... That's definitely not me. Though if wishes do come true....  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'First Contact'. I highly recommend reading that first.  
  
Pairings: H/D, and a hint of Herm/R  
  
Warning Slash  
  
Dedication: To whoever coerced me into doing FPS (probably Ale or Jane or Mish) coz if they never had I would have never thought of this idea for the original fic, and therefore would have never thought of this one... !  
  
Harry dozed, somewhat peacefully after his ordeal. He had had a long day. Finding Sirius, losing Sirius and all the mess in between. The hospital wing was almost as familiar as his room in the Gryfindoor tower and it was easy for him to drift off into dreamland.  
  
By now, Draco had heard most of the rumours of what had happened that night. Some involved Harry being skewered on a sword by Sirius Black, where others claimed that Harry had beaten Black to a bloody pulp then Avada Keverad him. Draco believed none of them, accepting that he would probably never know exactly what had happened that evening, but he could not go another minute without finding out how Harry was. Despite his great efforts the warm and fuzzy feeling he got around Harry had not diminished, in fact it had grown and was now a steady ache whenever they were apart.  
  
So Draco had snuck out of the Slytherin Common room, a risky feat with Snape's current foul temper. As he crept along the darkened halls Draco had wondered what exactly he was planning to do when he reached Harry. Now sitting beside his bed, he had still not decided.  
  
He realise he was playing with Harry's fingers, before he could stop himself. Once the contact had begun he could not pull away, the connection between their hands too powerful for him to resist. He felt calmer than he had in months, finally able to touch his love.  
  
But love? No that couldn't be right. He could not be in love? Malfoy's didn't love, didn't feel. It was not possible. The feeling inside could not possibly be love for the delicate boy lying in front of him. It was not possible. But he knew that it were true.  
  
Harry smiled in his sleep, and his fingers twined through Draco's, gripping tightly, not willing to let go. Unconsciously Harry moved his sleeping body towards Draco.  
  
From the next bed over Hermionie watched, eyes wide, as the scene unfolded. Unable to tear her eyes away she watched as Draco leaned over Harry, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Neither heard her small gasp, Draco to engrossed in Harry and Harry too deeply asleep.  
  
She heard a sad sigh from the bed next to her, and turned quickly to see Ron watching the pair with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Let them have this Herm," he whispered softly, "Just ignore them and go back to sleep."  
  
"But," Hermionie began, always the inquisitive one.  
  
"I'll explain in the morning Herm, just get some rest"  
  
Hermionie nodded, snuggling down under the warm blanket, still facing Ron. They continued to stare, neither feeling like sleeping, but neither wanting to intrude on the scene that was going on just across the room. They continued to stare.  
  
Harry's eyes began to flutter, but Draco could not bring himself to move.  
  
"Draco," Harry murmured softly, still between sleep and waking.  
  
Draco smiled softly. That was the first time Harry had called him by his given name. His name seemed sweeter when heard from Harry's lips.  
  
Harry groaned softly, the world pulling him out of his nice dream.  
  
"Shhh," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "go back to sleep Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes flickered opened, meeting Draco's.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but Draco stopped him in the simplest method he knew how. He pressed his lips to Harry's and shoved his tongue down his throat.  
  
Harry melted into the embrace, what he wished to say forgotten in the flavour of Draco. Strategically Draco manoeuvred himself onto of Harry. The feel of their bodies touching was exquisite. Harry moaned into his mouth, surrendering to the passion between them.  
  
Their bodies were sealed tightly together, and Draco dominated, pushing Harry into the soft mattress of the hospital bed. His lips abandoned Harry's and moved onto nibbling kissing along his cheek, and then onto Harry's long neck. Sucking till Harry's skin reddened, a mark of owner ship. Harry could only writhe beneath him, helpless in the moment.  
  
A clutter in the next room and a muffled shout interrupted them. A light flickered on under the doorway.  
  
Two pairs of eyes widened in horror. If any one found them...  
  
Draco slithered of Harry; briefly passing his lips over Harry's before he fled the room just before Madame Pomphrey entered to do her two o'clock rounds.  
  
Harry pulled his covers up to hide his brand new love bite then closed his eyes in false sleep. His thoughts were of Draco, just as they had been since their first contact.  
  
And his obsession grew.  
  
Fin  
  
please, please, please feedback! I'll give you a cookie! 


End file.
